


Доказательство жизни

by thett



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Little Light Of Love, M/M, Past Torture, Porn With Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, probably not a best way to overcome painful memories, yes right fifth element ommage
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thett/pseuds/thett
Summary: ему постоянно хотелось потрогать Лио, убедиться в том, что ладонь - плотная, живая, замерзшая - больше не осыпается сизым прахом
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. день

\- А вам не помешало бы посидеть в вита-камере, - категорично заявила Элис Ардебит, - обоим.  
Гало немного удивился. Они общались всего ничего, но у него сложилось впечатление, что командовать - это как-то не в стиле Элис. По имиджу не положено.  
\- И правда, - вставил свое веское слово Реми, осматривая Лио на предмет повреждений, - тебе, Гало, не помешало бы, а вот террористу категорически показано. Он на грани истощения.  
“Да он вообще чуть не умер сегодня. Или не чуть. Ничуть не умер”.  
Мысли закручивались спиралью и отражались сами о себя.  
\- Никуда я не пойду, - категорично заявил истощенный террорист, - пока всех моих людей не вытащат из этой дьявольской конструкции.  
“И тогда подумаю, кому нужнее вита-камера - мне или им”, - мысленно закончил за него Гало.  
Он сел на освободившееся место рядом с террористом и взял его под свой неусыпный контроль. С Гало случилась неприятная галлюцинация: стоило ему закрыть глаза, как Лио рассыпался на кусочки. Раз за разом, снова и снова. Так же было в детстве после пожара, и Гало умел с этим работать. Он старался моргать как можно реже. Ему постоянно хотелось потрогать Лио, убедиться в том, что ладонь - плотная, живая, замерзшая - больше не осыпается сизым прахом. Что не растворилась в молекулах воздуха прядь волос. Пару раз Гало не удержался и прикоснулся к колену, и Лио отнесся к этому на удивление терпимо. Наверное, шок еще не прошел.  
\- Посидим, - согласился Гало, - подождем.  
Он только что отыграл величайший пожар в своей жизни и никуда не торопился.  
Крея увели. Гало вполуха слушал перепалку силовых структур, решающих, кому выпадет сомнительная честь взять под арест мэра, который формально являлся начальником всех вышеупомянутых. Победила группировка в черной форме без нашивок.  
\- Федеральные войска, - прокомментировал Реми, - задержание должен был осуществлять прокурор, но прокурора назначал Крей.  
\- Как и всех в этом городе, - кивнул Игнис, принимавший в споре непосредственное участие.  
\- Куда его? - спросил Лио.   
Скорее всего, ему этого знать не полагалось, но Игнис всегда умел отличать законы, требующие соблюдения, от законов, соблюдением которых можно было пренебречь.  
\- Их база находится в столице штата. Сорок минут на вертушке. Восемь охранных контуров.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал Лио и тяжело привалился к Гало.  
Гало слышал, как течет кровь у него в венах.   
Гало не закрывал глаза.

Фонд Крея владел всем самым лучшим. Передовыми разработками, неограниченными средствами для развития - и ордой ученых, которые применяли свои таланты, вкладывая средства в разработки. Профессор Элис Ардебит являлась главой научной службы. У нее были сведения обо всех проектах и ключ ко всем замкам, который Крей, занятый более неотложными делами, аннулировать не успел.  
\- Когда я проводила последнюю проверку, на ходу было десять камер, - расчерчивала она планшет, - эксперименты на крупных животных показывали хорошие результаты.  
Гало вздрогнул. Воспоминание о замученном в процессе ее экспериментов поваре красочно наложилось на недавние события. Лио что-то почувствовал и сам положил ладонь на сжавшуюся в кулак руку.  
Под указательным пальцем у него была мозоль. От тетивы, что ли.  
\- А на людях? - спросил Гало.  
\- А на людях мы еще не пробовали.  
\- Вот шанс и представился, - жизнерадостно сказала Лючия, - эксперименты на людях - это просто, я так сто раз делала.  
Ее глаза хаотично блестели, будто она подряд выхлестала три банки энергетика. Они с Элис сидели напротив и быстро-быстро трещали на птичьем, перекидывая голограммы графиков между планшетами.  
В трюме самолета было тесно. Сюда поместилось около двадцати особо пострадавших Опаленных, не считая Гало и Лио. Они летели на окраину - туда, где в одном из подразделений Фонда ставились опыты биологического характера.   
\- Расчетное время прибытия - одна минута, - раздался из динамика голос Айны, - район выглядит безопасно, видимых повреждений нет. Приготовьтесь к посадке.

\- Их сконструировали по запросу полковника для бойцов группы быстрого реагирования, пострадавших при задержании Опаленных, - пояснила Элис, осматривая камеры, - наши зовут их “Лучами любви”.  
Гало заржал. Название максимально не подходило громоздким гробам, напичканным электроникой.   
\- Сколько киловатт кушают? - спросила Лючия. Она ощупывала толстые провода, ведущие от гробов в пол.  
\- Достаточно. Целую подстанцию под них построили.  
Варис присвистнул и взялся помогать ученым дамам. Реми раздавал всем сухпайки и бутылки с водой.   
Они догнали экспедицию на чудом уцелевшем авто бригадира. Сказали, что на месте крушения им больше делать нечего. На правду это смахивало мало: после столь масштабной катастрофы спасателям всегда найдется, чем заняться. Гало казалось, что они здесь из-за него. Как будто его не лучами любви будут облучать, а действительно в гроб положат.  
Почему-то это согревало.  
После наскоро проведенных тестов выяснилось, что в рабочем состоянии находится восемь камер, где с относительным комфортом - по два-три человека - разместились Опаленные. Последняя камера осталась пустой.  
\- Вынимай из карманов ключи, снимай комм и обвязку, - проинструктировал Варис, - все металлическое.  
\- Как на досмотре в аэропорту, - кивнул Гало, складывая все вышеперечисленное в пластиковый контейнер.   
Лио скрупулезно разматывал свои бесконечные ремешки.  
\- Кстати, это надолго?  
\- Тебя молоко на плите ждет? - мрачно уточнила Айна.   
Ее тон недвусмысленно предвещал долгую беседу о долге, ответственности и безалаберности в контексте его похода к Крею, который обернулся недельным заточением. Плита с молоком за это время успешно спалила бы к чертям не только кухню, но и весь дом.  
\- Меня уже нигде не ждут, - чистосердечно признался Гало, - все, кто мне нужен, здесь.  
Шеф улыбнулся в усы.  
\- Начнем с восьми часов, - сказала Элис, не отрывая взгляда от планшета, - а дальше посмотрим по результатам. Максимум суток на двое.  
\- Двое суток, - вытаращился на нее Гало, - я точно что-то слышал про ускоренное восстановление.  
\- Оно ускоренное. В больнице - от недели до месяца.  
\- Так что лучше сходи в туалет сейчас, - зубасто улыбалась Лючия.  
Они уже заканчивали друг за друга фразы. Две сумасшедших ученых девчонки в одной команде. Что они сделают с миром.  
\- Не удивлюсь, если к нашему возвращению вы полностью перестроите город.  
\- И сбацаем на месте квартала Крея парк развлечений с американскими горками и казино, - кивнула Лючия.  
\- Кто-нибудь хочет составить нам компанию? - заботливо поинтересовался Гало, - парни? Айна?  
\- В норме, - сухо отозвалась Айна.  
\- Да это ничего, царапина, - потер лоб Варис, - вам хуже всех досталось.  
\- Полезай в камеру, Гало. Спасибо, что спас Лио, а он спас мир.  
\- Эй! Вообще-то я тоже участвовал.  
Они сгрудились вокруг него, хохоча, и обняли - все вместе, каким-то образом уместившись в его руках.  
\- И Элис, - вспомнил Гало, уже сидя в камере, и высунул голову из медленно закрывающегося люка, - Элис взорвала это адское устройство.  
\- Я построила, мне и взрывать, - невозмутимо отбила комплимент Элис, - убери, пожалуйста, голову, иначе люк тебе ее отрежет. Спокойной ночи.  
Они забыли про него в одно мгновение.  
\- Ну что, по пиццуле?  
\- А то. Где ее теперь готовят? Лучшая пиццерия закрылась.  
\- Ну может, снова откроется. Никто не видел хозяина?  
\- Не ешьте пиццу без меня, - крикнул Гало в оставшуюся тонкую щелочку.  
Но поздно - шлюз уже был задраен. Собственный голос неприятно ударил по ушам.   
\- Не кричи, - тихо попросил Лио.  
В вакуумной тишине камеры его голос звучал странно, пережато. Как будто он стоял за спиной и дышал в затылок.   
\- Они собираются пойти без меня в пиццерию, - пожаловался Гало, - где это вообще видано.  
\- А мы собираемся без них поспать, - парировал Лио, - что им в ближайшее время точно не светит.  
\- Я ни на секунду не поверил в то, что там работа кончилась. Людей из-под завалов вытаскивать и вытаскивать.  
\- У тебя хорошая команда, - Лио пожевал губу. - Хорошие друзья.  
\- Твои тоже хорошие, - Гало успешно не справился с порывом положить ему руку на плечо.  
\- Мои вообще лучше всех. Когда нас брали, они засунули меня в пушку и выстрелили в Дизель-Везувий.  
\- Как этот, - Гало наморщил лоб, припоминая услышанную в детстве сказку, - барон.  
\- Он самый.  
Разговаривать сидя, согнувшись в три погибели, было неудобно, и Гало вытянулся вдоль камеры, заложил руки под голову.  
\- Устраивайся, - кивнул он, - восемь часов. Спасибо, хоть воды оставили.  
Лио послушно улегся по стенке. Выглядел он так, будто его по голове ударили большим пыльным мешком. Или роботом.  
\- Расскажешь про то, как вы там жили? - спросил Гало. Он старался поддерживать непринужденную беседу.  
\- Расскажу, - сказал Лио и зевнул, прикрыв рот ладонью, - восемь часов - это долго.  
Через минуту он уже спал.   
Через пять Гало последовал его примеру.

Он проснулся от горя.  
Оно разливалось в груди липким ядом, удушающим страхом - как тогда, в детстве, когда ему читали сказки, а потом перестали читать, и он долго не мог понять, почему. То есть он, конечно, знал, но понять это не помогало. Потеря разрывала его изнутри. Она была огромной, как целое море пустоты, и бескрайней, как космос. В нее проваливалось все хорошее, что было тогда в его жизни (сейчас он не помнил, что это было), она сжирала его с потрохами.  
И сейчас было так же. Со всеми спецэффектами: руки оцепенели, челюсть свело судорогой, колени подгибались. Если бы Гало стоял, он бы непременно упал. Он не мог упасть, потому что лежал на спине - спросонок показалось, что в тюремного вида комнатушке, куда Крей прятал неугодных соратников, где Гало засыпал и просыпался неделю подряд. Он тогда не думал, что больше не увидит синего неба и белого солнца. Он не думал, что больше никогда не уляжется на свой любимый диван перед теликом.  
А сейчас ему казалось именно так.  
Сбоку раздался тихий звук, и Гало повернулся.  
Он был не в детстве и лежал не на равнодушной кровати в социальном центре. Он был взрослым и он находился не в тюрьме. Гало был в вита-камере, которую сконструировали, чтобы чинить обожженных бойцов спецназа (хоть на что-то этот полковник сгодился). Вокруг мерцали бледные длинные лампы. Лио Фотиа лежал лицом к стене, прямой и неестественный, как отлитая из алебастра статуэтка, и Гало точно знал, что боль, и чувство удушья, и спазмы по всему телу - это из-за него. Руки дернулись, - обнять, согреть, утешить, - но замерли на вдохе. Что-то подсказывало Гало, что Лио сейчас лучше не трогать. Техника безопасности при работе с высоким напряжением: наденьте резиновые сапоги или встаньте на резиновый коврик. Отодвиньте оборванный провод палкой.  
Они лежали на пористом резиновом покрытии. На расстоянии нескольких дюймов от Гало Лио Фотиа рассыпался на куски от горя, и Гало ничего не мог с этим сделать. У него больше не было пламени. Права что-то делать у него тоже, в общем-то, не было. Только Гало плевать хотел на какие-то там права.  
Он напряженно обдумывал, как начать разговор, когда Лио решил его дилемму.  
\- Я его ненавижу, - сказал Лио. Не сказал, прорыдал: сухо, сдавленно, как плачут без слез на исходе многих часов, когда жидкость уже не получается выдавить из глаз, - я хочу его убить.  
\- Я тоже, - согласился Гало.  
У него были достаточно веские причины не любить Крея Форсайта.  
\- Он мучил моих людей, - Лио начал тихо, но его голос набирал силу с каждой буквой, - он убивал ни в чем не повинных детей. Женщин. Мужчин.  
Он захлебнулся.  
\- Меня.  
Гало кивнул, а потом вспомнил, что Лио его не видит.  
\- Тебя.  
\- Он меня убил, - повторил Лио, - сука. Он меня колючей проволокой связал.  
Гало въяве почувствовал эту проволоку на себе. Проволока обжигающими змеями ползла по лодыжкам, обвивала предплечья.  
\- Больной ублюдок.  
Светлый затылок дернулся. Несмотря на тяжесть ситуации, Гало снова залип на его волосы. Как они красиво лежат и щекочут Лио плечи.   
\- Расскажи, - снова попросил Гало.   
Теперь речь шла не о детских сказках.  
\- И ты тоже больной ублюдок, - огрызнулся Лио, - зачем тебе такое слушать.  
“Потому что я и так это слышу”, - подумал Гало.  
\- Плохо все держать в себе. Может, полегчает.  
Лио заворочался, повернулся к Гало лицом, подпер стену вита-камеры всем телом. “Чувство защищенности”, - догадался Гало. Нестерпимо хотелось его обнять, но руки и ноги сковало колючей проволокой.  
\- Он держал меня, - сказал Лио, - лейтенант говорит, несколько ребер сломал.  
\- Заживут.  
“До свадьбы”.  
\- Взял двигатель, и мы полетели.  
\- В машинное отделение, - помог Гало.  
\- Его полет… - Лио покрылся мелкой дрожью мурашек, - не такой, как мой. Пламя не мое. Мне было холодно. В пламени. Представляешь?  
\- С трудом, - честно ответил Гало. Пламя Лио было теплым. Кусало, как маленькие рыбки для пилинга.  
\- Я тоже не представлял. А так бывает. Он установил двигатель, что-то переподключил.   
“Почему ты не вырвался?” - Гало проглотил вопрос. Смог бы - вырвался, о чем тут говорить.  
\- Со всех сторон были мои люди. В этих ужасных клетках. Они боялись. Они страдали. И я никак не мог им помочь. Он засунул меня в двигатель и привязал. Я двинул ему в глаз. Он даже не заметил.  
\- Монстр.  
\- Потом он запустил систему. Я думал, зубы в порошок сотру.  
\- На что это было похоже? - надавил Гало.  
Он действовал на свой страх и риск. Не было никаких должностных инструкций, никаких методичек, как вести себя с людьми, которых запытали до смерти. Кишки расходились у него в животе, и ему казалось, что всю эту боль нужно выпустить - хотя бы через слова.  
\- На черную дыру, - сказал Лио, - которая сжирает все хорошее, что у тебя есть.   
Их опыт был до пугающего схожим.  
\- И еще это очень больно.  
\- Могу себе представить.  
Отголоски этой боли жалили Гало облаком взбесившихся пчел.  
\- Я чувствовал их всех. Мейса, Геру, деда того тупого. Всех до единого. Вместе и по отдельности. И еще…  
\- Что - еще? - спросил Гало, гадая, что может быть хуже.  
\- И еще, - Лио запнулся, - я думал, что ты разбился. Он тебя уронил с этого своего корабля дебильного. Я видел, как ты упал.  
\- Я упал, - согласился Гало, - но ты меня защитил. Твое пламя. Оно было со мной.  
\- Я не знал, на сколько его хватит.   
\- Его хватило, - сказал Гало.  
И тогда по щекам Лио наконец потекли слезы, и колючая проволока отпустила, и получилось сгрести его в охапку и обнять, защитить от всего мира и от себя самого, от черных дыр и адских всадников и тьмы в его голове.  
\- Я не знал, - повторил Лио, давясь и задыхаясь, - я думал, что ты погиб. И они все сейчас погибнут. И я тоже.  
\- Ты недооцениваешь мощь пламенных спасателей, - блеснул Гало способностью складывать буквы в слова.  
\- И твою дурную голову, - выскреб ответ Лио.  
Потом он просто плакал.  
Груди было скользко от его слез. Горе размылось печалью, глубокой и бескрайней, а потом потихоньку стало исчерпываться - как ковшиком, по пинте за раз. Лио плакал, Гало плакал вместе с ним, и уровень моря поднимался и поднимался. Высохли пятки, потеплело в груди, вернулась чувствительность в руки.  
\- Я думал, нам не удастся никого спасти, - сказал Лио, вытирая сопли обрывком бинта, - и очень устал. И еще я умер.  
\- Спасать мир - это трудно, - подтвердил Гало, - давай завтра не придем.  
\- Пусти меня, - сказал Лио, не делая ровным счетом никаких попыток вырваться, - теперь моя очередь его убивать.  
\- Сейчас поспим и убьем, - успокоил его Гало. Перехватил через плечо покрепче, на всякий случай.  
Смыкая веки, он не чувствовал страха: Лио был в его руках, и если бы он вдруг начал снова рассыпаться, Гало успел бы принять меры.


	2. ночь

В подреберье вместо тошнотворной горечи расплылась радужная пленка. По животу скользнуло что-то шелковистое, мягкое. Гало, не просыпаясь, прижал его ладонью - и тут же по ней схлопотал.  
\- Я тебя разбудил, - не особо извиняющимся тоном сказал Лио.  
Он выпрямился. Снова прошелся головой по животу Гало, теперь в обратном направлении. В руках у Лио была бутылка минералки, которую он выудил из-под ног. Гало дождался, пока он напьется, и попросил:  
\- Дай глотнуть.  
Лио передал бутылку. Крышка осталась у него в руках. Все произошло очень быстро: Гало забрал у него крышку и воочию увидел, как по пальцам проскочила искра. Искра в замкнутом пространстве. В его воображении камера заполыхала огнем.  
Все-таки им было суждено сегодня сгореть. Если не в пламени промаров, так от глупой случайности.  
\- Это про другое, - поправил Лио, - кислородные барокамеры. Туда с гипоксией кладут. Одна искра, и тебе конец.  
Комментарий получился бы ожидаемым и логичным, если бы Гало хоть что-то сказал вслух.  
\- Как? - озвучил он обрывок вопроса, уповая на то, что Лио как-нибудь сам догадается.   
Лио догадался.  
\- Не знаю. Мутирующие зеркальные нейроны. Мужское слияние. Магия, - накидал версии Лио.  
Гало припомнил странные вопросы, которые ему задавал Реми во время осмотра.  
\- Сколько ног и рук ты чувствуешь? - спрашивал Реми.  
\- Две, - отвечал Гало, - две штуки. Руки, в смысле. И ноги две.  
\- А голов сколько? - продолжал терпеливый Реми.  
\- Одну, - удивился тогда Гало.  
Она и сейчас была одна. Его родная, цельная и целостная голова. Но теперь в ней блестело эхо мыслей Лио, и, судя по их оттенку, Лио думал о Гало что-то не особенно лестное.  
\- И что нам с этим делать? - сформулировал Лио.  
От этого “нам” Гало стало приятно.  
Что нам делать с тем, что я чувствую тебя, а ты - меня.  
\- Подождем, - предложил Гало, - само рассосется.  
\- Гало Тимос и его лекарство от всех болезней, - с обидным ехидством прокомментировал Лио.  
\- А ты что предлагаешь? - вытаращился на него Гало.  
Совершенно внезапно, без предупреждения, в живот ударило теплом.  
\- Даже не знаю, - Лио непроницаемо смотрел Гало в глаза, - думал, ты будешь вцеловывать мне мозги обратно.  
Место удара разгорелось ярче. Под ложечкой засосало.  
\- А ты хочешь? - осторожно уточнил Гало, - мозги обратно?  
\- Зависит от того, чего хочешь ты, Гало Тимос, - обозначил Лио.  
В вакууме камеры его негромкий голос звучал всеобъемлюще. Он стискивал и обнимал Гало, и Гало начинал к этому привыкать. Ощущение было как тогда - что Лио сейчас бросится в атаку, скинет с крыши и прицельными ударами разденет донага.  
Гало не уверен был, что он против такого исхода. И еще он доверял своей интуиции. Жар в животе становилось невозможно терпеть, как будто кто-то прижал пресс утюгом.  
Гало промолчал.  
\- Знаешь, почему я проснулся? - вкрадчиво продолжил Лио.  
\- Потому что хотел пить? - безнадежно предположил Гало.  
\- Потому что ты об меня терся.  
\- О.  
Это был хук с разворота. Гало принял его стоически.  
\- И… - Лио замешкался, подбирая слова, - дышал. Громко.  
Что Гало должен был с этим сделать? Человек не властен над своей природой.  
\- Извини, - выдал единственно возможный ответ Гало, - я не специально.  
\- Не стоит извинений, - Лио выдержал королевскую паузу.   
В нее уместилось много слов: вопросов, объяснений, претензий, оправданий.   
\- Мне понравилось, - закончил Лио.  
И он потянулся вперед. Тем самым чарующе-медленным движением, лепестками пламени, восхищением и нетерпением, - а потом поцеловал, на контрасте неуклюже ткнулся губами.  
Кросс, джеб, нокаут.  
Фаталити.  
\- Из-за тебя у меня не будет первого поцелуя, - почти зло сказал Лио.  
\- Зато будет второй, - сказал Гало и ответил симметрично, в угол рта, - и третий.  
Дальше он сбился со счета, но Лио великодушно простил.  
Гало стеснялся своих губ. Они были обветренными и сухими, на них едва ли не корка застыла - но было не похоже на то, чтобы Лио возражал, с таким вкусом он целовал. Прилаживал рот ко рту Гало так и эдак, искал лучшее положение. На несколько долгих мгновений Гало показалось, что у них даже получилось. Лио лег в его объятие тяжело и правильно, его ноги утопали в изодранных складках пожарных штанов, его руки успокоились на груди Гало. Неумелый язык обретал уверенность во рту, и Гало с охотой позволял ему все эксперименты. Вылизать линию зубов - пожалуйста. Закрутить лихим виражом язык Гало - замечательно. Втянуть его в свой рот - еще лучше.  
Но Лио был перфекционистом. Он пришел в движение, вонзился локтями под солнышко (больно, если что). Вместо привычного изящества он двигался с подростковой неловкостью.  
\- Кстати, - некстати вспомнил Гало, - давно хотел спросить. Сколько тебе лет?  
\- Угадай, - предложил Лио.  
\- Шестнадцать, - наугад прикинул Гало, - девятнадцать, двадцать пять, сорок семь, семнадцать, шестьдесят три.  
\- Угадал, - сказал Лио.  
Его голос был самодовольным и неуверенным. Он с видимым трудом оторвался от Гало и сел, распластался по изогнутой стенке камеры. Лампа подсвечивала его волосы красиво до оцепенения. Будь Гало художником, он схватился бы за карандаш.  
Гало художником не был, и ему хотелось схватиться за что-нибудь другое.  
\- Ты чего? - онемевшими от поцелуев губами спросил он.  
Лио задумался.  
\- У меня стоит, - наконец признался он.  
Как будто Гало не догадывался.  
\- У меня тоже, - сказал Гало.  
\- И что мы, прямо здесь трахаться будем?   
\- Ну не прямо трахаться, - рассудил Гало, - но почему бы и не здесь.  
Он не собирался ждать того момента, когда их обоих выпустят. Лио, судя по всему, ждать тоже не мог. Он сидел на безопасном расстоянии, отвернул покрасневшее лицо в сторону. Подбородок был натерт щетиной Гало. В руках Лио комкал остатки бинта, который виток за витком свалился с переломанных ребер.  
Не смотри на его руки.  
Вместо того чтобы смотреть, Гало взял его ладонь и аккуратно переместил к себе на бедро. Не настаивая, предлагая. По тому, как уверенно рука Лио двинулась вверх, Гало догадался, что он сделал все как нужно. Ладонь завернула за спину и сжала задницу Гало четким уверенным движением, будто продуманным заранее. Потом замерла.  
“Что ты будешь делать дальше”.  
Они упали обратно на пружинную подложку вита-камеры. Лио конспектировал торс, скользил по груди и плечам собственническим неверящим движением: “и это все мне”. “Все тебе, - отвечал всем телом Гало, - бери, твое”, - и Лио тискал грудь, и пресс, и косые мышцы, которыми Гало особенно гордился. Его рук было мало, от его шуршащего прикосновения Гало переполняло мучительное незнакомое чувство, побуждающее впитывать Лио руками и губами. Гало возвращал сторицей: выглаживал поясницу, неверяще обнимал узкую талию. Лио расправил плечи, открылся, подставил живот. Гало послушно повел снизу вверх, от пупка до горла, охватывая все, до чего дотягивались пальцы. Положил руку на шею, проследил вибрацию стона.   
Лио разорвал поцелуй, спрятал лицо в ямке под ключицей, что ничуть не помогло ему приглушить вырвавшиеся изо рта хриплые переспевшие звуки. Гало воспользовался моментом и добрался до покрасневшего уха. За ухом пахло машинным маслом и дезинфицирующим гелем, под этими запахами крылся другой - сладкий, молочный. Голову кружило только так. Он забрался под пояс непотребных кожаных брюк. Живот рефлекторно поджался, пальцы легли в нежное место под бедренной косточкой, между ногой и пахом.  
\- Можно? - спросил Гало, грея дыханием мочку.  
\- Нужно, - сдавленно ответил Лио.  
Ремней на нем не было, - сдал перед погружением, - а с ширинкой Гало быстро расправился. Пушистая голова Лио встала в паз между плечом Гало и шеей. Слух дернуло его приглушенным, неловким “ах”.  
Оно живьем Гало сожгло.  
Нутро свело голодом, по губам как кнутом хлестнули. Гало осторожно сомкнул хватку и двинул ладонью вверх. И вниз. И снова вверх.  
Лио обозначал свое участие в процессе мелкими незначительными знаками. Его дыхание застывало конденсатом в изломе шеи Гало и дрожало на выдохе. Гало положил свободную ладонь на затылок и вдавил в себя. Лио в ответ сочно укусил плечо. В пах шарахнуло молнией, и Гало выстонал что-то благодарно-ругательное. Лио согласился, быстрым движением разобрался с его штанами, прижал член, и Гало обхватил их обоих одной ладонью.  
Ему хватило бы только этого, чтобы взорваться, а Лио терпел невыносимую ласку беспрекословно. Движения складывались всепобеждающим ритмом, он выдыхал в шею Гало, закинул ногу на бедро, разрисовывал ногтями спину. Стон бил в уши без остановки, громкий как набат.  
\- Ну что ты тормозишь, - выдавил Лио, - перенервничал?  
Он прошелся ногтями по щекотному месту под лопаткой, и в голове Гало расцвело мгновенное понимание: и почему он тормозит, и что нужно сделать, чтобы это прекратилось.  
\- Хочу, чтобы ты, - признался Гало.  
\- Так бы сразу и сказал, - с довольной досадой ответил Лио.   
Он вывернулся из объятия и смахнул ладонь Гало, взял их обоих своей рукой.  
И сразу стало еще лучше, насколько это было возможно на текущем уровне сложности. Ладонь Лио была меньше, чем у Гало, шершавая и ловкая, но - что самое главное - она была. Гало своими глазами видел, как она разлетается светлым пеплом палец за пальцем, а она была. Дрочила им обоим, стискивая влажно и плотно, и ему было так хорошо, что не описать. Лио целовал его сомкнутые веки, вымазанные копотью щеки, изогнутые удовольствием губы, и лучше него не было никого во всем мире. В голове у Гало тумблер за тумблером выключился свет.   
“Потух, - поправил себя Гало, - потух”.   
И больше ничего не осталось.  
Ничем не сдерживаемое чувство поднялось стеной глухого огня. Лио свистяще вдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы, продираясь через спазмы. Под веками сверкало ослепительно белое небо. Рука скользила по члену заполошно, быстро, будто боясь чего-то не успеть. “Погоди, - подумал Гало, - мы ведь можем все, мы можем...”  
Лио широко мазнул языком по губам.  
Гало открыл глаза и столкнулся с ним взглядом.  
Так наступило утро.

На внешней обшивке их камеры висел криво приклеенный листок формата а4. “Молодожены”, - написал кто-то на листке красным карандашом. Внизу была пририсована карикатурная рожица Винни.  
Гало неловко потер шею.  
\- Жизненные показатели хорошие, - сказала Элис Ардебит, старательно глядя в сторону, - но можете задержаться еще на пару часов. В профилактических целях.  
\- Ага, - сказал Лио Фотиа, - спасибо.  
Он уверенно держал Гало за локоть и явно не планировал отпускать в ближайшую тысячу лет.  
\- Печень, почки, селезенка, - перечисляла Элис, - костный мозг. Все в норме.  
\- Точно, - подтвердил Гало, стараясь заслонить своей широкой грудью неловкое объятие, - отлично себя чувствую. Лучше не бывает.  
\- Так что, еще на час? - уточнила Элис.  
\- Давай на два, - сказал Гало, - для надежности.  
\- Для надежности, - повторила Элис.  
Ее лицо исказилось в странном неописуемом выражении: смесь недоверия и восторга.  
\- Лучей любви много не бывает, - пояснил Гало.  
Он ощущал, как стыд заливает щеки сплошным алым цветом.  
\- У нас вода кончилась, - добавил Лио, поглаживая большим пальцем запястье.  
Элис Ардебит не зря значилась главой научной службы. Выдержка и хладнокровие были прописаны в первых строках ее резюме.  
\- Договорились, - сказала она, - литр воды и еще два часа.  
\- Лучше три.  
\- Три часа. И вода. А потом вы наконец выйдете отсюда и зацените наши американские горки и аквапарк.  
\- По рукам.


End file.
